Love and Life
by KrisDawnRulez
Summary: Remus leaves. Comes back and another is in his place. Can he get it back?


Preface

They say that most people will only ever find one true love. That there are two people out there made for each other. No matter how many relationships you have, no matter how many times you cock up, you'll only ever find your perfect match once.

They're wrong.

Hermione Granger was running for her life. The adrenaline shot that had been sneaked in her for her was wearing off, and the horizon was only just beginning to lighten. A howl from close behind sent shivers down her spine. She couldn't keep running like this.

Her throat tightened as she realised she might never see him again. If the creature behind her caught up with her before they did, and if it didn't kill her… he wouldn't be able to stand being in the same room as her. And that would be torture. His golden eyes swam in front of her face, and she felt like she could almost reach out and touch his tousled bronze hair. Then she heard a branch snap behind her. She turned slowly, and those huge, yellow eyes that had haunted her dreams came closer. She knew that death would be easy, peaceful even. Living would be harder. Harder without him.

1. An untimely Return

Remus stood at the top of the gravel lane overlooking the Burow. He could do this. All he needed to do was go find Mia, and tell her how he felt. And not forget how to speak. That… that hadn't been a very good tactic last time. From what Molly had told him, she still felt the same way about him… he only hoped he wasn't too late. So, taking a deep breath, he set off down the path, gravel crunching underfoot. His heart was beating insanely fast, and he found himself walking faster. Soon enough, he was at the gate. And he really wasn't sure if he could do this. She wouldn't feel the same anymore… but then he remembered her at the last order meeting he had gone to, months ago. Her skinny frame, her mousy, brown hair… but worst of all had been her haunted, cold amber, that reminded him so much of Sirius. He hoped he could fix what he had done. That it was still fixable.

By the time he had reached the front door, he was thinking so hard about what to say to Hermione that he wasn't even listening to what he said. He didn't hear what he told Molly, but she let him in. she chatted to him for a bit, but the only part he heard was that Hermione was in Charlies room. So he headed up the stairs, stopping on the third floor. As he reached for the door, a sick, sweet smell wafted up from under the door. It burnt his nostrils, sending warning signals flashing through his brain. But he continued to reach for the handle, knowing that Hermione was on the other side.

Before he could reach it, it was pulled open from the other side.

A tall, pale boy was standing in the doorway. His square jaw was set, his lips curled back over his teeth, snarling. His smouldering, golden eyes were narrowed. A shallow hiss escaped from between his teeth. His nose was wrinkled in disgust as he looked Remus up and down.

"Edward? What is it?" Hermione soft voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Hermione?" Remus called. Her face appeared behind the boys shoulder. She was exactly as he remembered her. Her hair was a honey dirty blonde, her eyes their natural amber. He couldn't help but be struck dumb. He had forgotten what it was like to be next to her.

"Remus?" She looked between him and the boy. "Shit."

Remus glanced back at the godly figure, now standing between them, one arm flung out so Hermione couldn't leave the room. then suddenly, it hit him- the sweet smell, the pale skin, the speed of his movements… he snarled at the boy, who hissed in return, pushing Hermione further back into the bedroom.

"Edward! Stop it!" She pulled herself free of his grasp.

He turned slowly towards her.

"Mia," he murmured, in a low, musical voice, "He's a werewolf. What he's even doing in the house, I don't know, but he is not getting any closer to you!"

"Well, its too bad for you that I know him, isn't it? He's in the order, so are you. You're going to have to get over it." Hermione said stiffly, glaring at him. He slowly lowered his arm, and turned back to Remus.

"What do you want, Dog?" He asked, sneering. Hermione slapped him. He glanced at her, and grinned when he saw her grimacing, holding her hand.

"Be civil." She muttered.

"Of course." He replied. He fixed his eyes on Remus once more. "What do you want?"

"I… I want to talk to Mia. Alone."

He instantly turned to her shaking his head. "No. that's out of the question." Hermione glared at him again.

"Its fine." She ducked under his arm, and turned to him. "Five minutes." sighing he nodded, and she kissed him swiftly on the cheek. Then she turned down the hall, and led Remus back down the stairs, to the sitting room.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. Remus raised an eyebrow. She bit her lip. "Sorry. It just… I want expecting to see you again."

"Well, like you said, I'm part of the order…" he looked at his feet. "So, who's that?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Oh." he looked up at her. "Didn't know you were in the habit of dating bloodsuckers."

He could tell it was taking all her self-control not to hit him. "That's rich, coming from a werewolf!" she spat, glaring at him. "Don't be such a hypocrite Remus! I know you two won't get along, but if your back, you're going to have to try! I don't even know why you came back, I was under the impression you were staying in your little community-"

"I was. But I came to see you."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You came to see me?"

"I… I wanted to tell you something. But it obviously doesn't apply anymore, so I wont waste my breath."

Hermione sunk into the nearest chair. "Crap." she looked up at him, her eyes watering. "You… you still love me, don't you?"

Remus nodded. "I thought you still felt the same… but I can see quite clearly that I was wrong."

"Oh, Remus. You're just too late"

It was true. If he had come just a few months earlier, she wouldn't have hesitated to say yes, and to take him back. But now, with Edward… things were much more complicated.

He sat down as well. "I can tell that."

They sat in silence, until Hermione checked her watch. "I better go. You don't want another run in with Edward. I guess… I guess I'll see you round."

She left, before he could even say goodbye. He was sure though, that he had heard her cry as she passed him.

Edward was waiting for her. When he saw the tears running don her cheeks, he swept her into his arms, sitting on the bed. Brushing her hair off her face, he tried to soothe her. "Its ok, Mia. If he hurt you, I can go take care of him now…" she shook her head into his chest. He laughed lightly. "Of course not." Then he frowned. Softly, he pulled her chin up, so he could see her eyes. "He loves you. I heard it. You didn't tell me you were with him before."

She looked away. "you didn't ask."

Edward pulled her closer, locking his chin over her head. "Do you still love him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."  
" Do you want me to make him leave? if its too hard for you-"  
" No, its ok. i'll be alright... i think."  
" I hope so. Or that dog will have a lot to answer to."


End file.
